


Smells Like Coffee & Bad Ideas

by chasingthenight



Series: The Coffee Shop Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee Shops, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthenight/pseuds/chasingthenight
Summary: You can't help falling in love -- with your best friend, with strangers, with the cute barista serving you coffee. But falling in love with your boss? Never a good idea.





	1. Coffee: 1 - Kihyun: 0

Kihyun’s hands shake a little, fingers unsteady as he ties his freshly washed and pressed apron around his waist, trying his hardest to hide those first-day jitters. It might not be his first job, or even his second, and his training partner might be his best friend of the last four years, but there's still something nerve-wracking about the first day of, well, anything. And Kihyun won't admit it, but he'd almost rather be back out on the streets making deliveries for whoever happens to call him for next to the shitty pay and just as shitty tips. But Minhyuk had gone through a lot of trouble to get him this job and he's not going to walk out on his first day, especially when there's no reason. Yet.

The first thing Minhyuk hands him that morning is a list of pre-open chores and Kihyun spends the first hour of his first day cleaning tables, resetting the coffee pots with fresh water and fresh ground coffee beans, and making sure the windows are clean both inside and out. It's tedious and somewhat time-consuming, but it gives him time to prepare for the day. Meanwhile, Minhyuk quizzes him on the drink menu, recipes, and their food options, all of which Kihyun prides himself on having studied and memorized in between homework and late-night study sessions over the past week. He knows he's more than ready, but he also knows that once that first customer walks through the door, his mind will evade him.

“Just remember,” Minhyuk says, leaning against the counter as he looks up to check the clock; they still have a few minutes. “We can make anything even if it's not on the menu." He pauses and then rethinks his statement before speaking again. "Within reason. We don't want to be running all over the city for some ridiculous request, but if someone, say, brings in a recipe they found on Instagram and we have everything, it's totally doable.”

Kihyun is doubtful at first-- who would order off menu?-- but he also has a sneaking suspicion that Minhyuk has run into this issue once or twice in the past and that he's speaking from experience. He decides it's better not to ask. So he nods, a little more sure of himself now, though the way he fidgets with the front of his apron might suggest otherwise. It's been a while since he's had to work in a customer service setting and his last experience didn't pan out, but it's something new and he needs the money.

Minhyuk checks the coffee pots again and makes adjustments to little things here and there, final preparations to get the day started. “Hyunwoo will be here soon to help with the morning rush while you're still training.” He glances over to Kihyun with a reassuring smile. “But he doesn't talk much so don't get too discouraged if he doesn't seem interested in conversation. He'll come around eventually.”

“Noted,” Kihyun nods again, somewhat thankful that he won't be forced to interact with his coworkers on the first day. He's nervous enough about the customers. “Anything else I need to know?”

Lips pursed in a thin line, Minhyuk takes a moment to ponder, looking up at the clock again and counting down the seconds. “The morning crowd can be a mix of crazy and crazier. Be prepared for anything and everything.” He shuffles around the end of the counter and makes his way to unlock the door. "But mostly... just take it easy and don't worry too much, okay? You'll get the hang of things eventually."

Kihyun thinks Minhyuk is joking at first-- he had hoped that Minhyuk was joking-- but he soon realizes that ‘crazy’ doesn't quite cover the morning crowd and ‘crazier’ is just an insult to crazy. In the first thirty minutes after opening the doors, Kihyun is shouted at for not moving fast enough, berated because he doesn't know a regular customer's usual order-- it being his first day apparently isn't enough to warrant him leniency-- and hit on by a sweaty businessman who smells like he hasn't showered in at least a week. Not to mention the handful of women who eye him like he's a snack. Minhyuk helps him where he can, offers support when he needs it and defends him from the impatient sort, but Kihyun can't help the bit of discouragement he feels from those who don't even give him room to apologize. But nevertheless, he persists, because there's only one way he's going to get the hang of things and giving up is not an option. And not everyone is terrible.

For every discouraging customer, there are five encouraging ones. They smile genuine smiles and tell him to take his time and that everyone has to have a first day somewhere and that he’s doing a great job. It bolsters his self-esteem and helps him work through the morning with hope and a smile on his face.

Their help arrives early and other than a brief introduction, he pays Kihyun little attention, quiet and diligent as he attends to the customers that come through the door. Hyunwoo is quiet, just like Minhyuk said, but he's great with the customers and helps Kihyun where he's still lacking without making him feel useless or incompetent-- not to mention he has this blinding bright smile that could put the sun to shame. Kihyun finds himself staring from time to time, though not for more than a moment or two because Minhyuk is watching and the last thing Kihyun needs is his best friend picking on him for however long they continue working together. So he busies himself with small tasks here and there, and it helps that there's plenty to do, plenty to learn, and customers still trickle in.

They hit a lull in customers sometime in the middle of the afternoon and Minhyuk gives Kihyun the task of restocking behind the counter while he refills the machines and Hyunwoo continues to take care of those who wander through the front doors. It's quiet for the most part, save for the soft murmur of conversation from the tables and the sounds the three of them make as they work and move around. Kihyun enjoys it; it reminds him of the hours he'd spend holed up in the campus cafe, pouring over books while others students came and went and the baristas filled his cup time and time again. It's a little nostalgic. even if he is on the other end of it.

"Kihyun?" Minhyuk calls his name a short time later and the brunette is quick to find him. "Can you go sweep the floor and wipe down tables?"

"Of course!" It takes Kihyun a few minutes to find the broom and dustpan in the chaotic mess that makes up the storage closet-- later, he's going to ask to clean it out-- but he's all too happy to have something to do that doesn't involve hot water, syrup, or coffee beans. He's already spilled a few too many cups on himself and he's not keen on adding any more stains to his uniform. Besides, it gives him the chance to get out from behind the counter which, while spacious enough for the three of them, still restricts too much movement from them all at once.

The floors aren't too messy, not that he expects them to be, but Kihyun still takes his time and makes sure to get in every corner and under every table and chair. He finds sweeping the floors both monotonous and soothing after such a hectic morning and he starts to lose himself in the task. He'll pause ever couple minutes to check on a customer and he'll greet those who walk in or out. But for the most part, Kihyun stops paying to most everything around him, only just aware of the customers and objects he has to scoot around, just enough that he doesn't trip and fall on his face. So he doesn't think of it much when he backs into a chair, at least not until he realizes there's a person sitting in said chair.

There's an almost immediate yelp, just loud enough to garner the attention of those around them but not enough to make a scene. Even so, it's not the best sort of sound and Kihyun prays in silence that he hadn't just caused someone to spill their drink. That would just be the cherry on the top of his day.

Kihyun whips around, dipping into a low bow, apology slipping off his tongue in an instant as his cheeks flush a light pink. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The customer, a young man likely not much older than Kihyun, angles his head and looks up, a forgiving and understanding smile on his face. And holy shit, what a smile it is. Kihyun had compared Hyunwoo's smile to the sun just an hour or so ago, but this stranger's smile is a supernova next to his coworker's, bright and blinding and absolutely beautiful.

For a moment, Kihyun is struck speechless by the gorgeous, dark-haired human being sitting in front of him, all broad shoulders and toned arms and Kihyun can't help but undress him with his eyes. He can't help it; it's been a long while since he's come across someone so attractive. And he's so distracted that he almost doesn't catch the 'no worries' the customer offers him; he also doesn't notice the wet stain on the thigh of the stranger's jeans.

But then he does.

“Oh my god.” Kihyun's eyes widen and panic sets into his blooming pupils. God, his first day is such a mess. “I'm so sorry! I'll go grab you some nap-”

“No need,” the male says, reaching across the table where a handful of napkins are stacked next to an empty plate. He blots at the wet spot, seeming unbothered by the accident. "First day?"

It takes Kihyun a moment to regain his bearings and realize that he’s being spoken to. "Oh, uhm... yeah. It is." He clears his throat of an invisible lump and looks anywhere but at the male in front of him; his shoes have become very interesting to him. "Is it that obvious?"

"Something like that." The male laughs and Kihyun thinks that he's never heard a more beautiful sound. He shouldn't have expected anything less-- but should he have expected anything at all? "Don’t worry about the mess, alright. Just a little spill; it happens. Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks. And I’m really sorry about that." Kihyun can feel the heat in his cheeks as he gives a little bow and turns away to resume his task of sweeping the coffee shop floor.

Soon enough, Kihyun becomes all too aware of the eyes that follow him around the room-- and he knows they follow him because every time he looks up, he catches the stranger's gaze. He does his best to ignore it, to pretend that the customer is just staring off into space and Kihyun just happens to be in his line of sight. It's silly reasoning because Kihyun is moving around the shop, sweeping the floor and wiping down tables and collecting empty cups and it's more than just coincidence that the male is looking at him every time he glances over. And sometime between sweeping and wiping down tables, the customer switches seats so that when Kihyun is put behind the register, they have a full, unhindered view of each other and-- oh, yes, he's staring and Kihyun is definitely blushing.

The last hour and a half of his shift is absolute torture. He's taking orders for the first time and even with Minhyuk's help, he manages to somehow mess up more than half of them and the other half take him an obnoxiously long time to get right before he can finally pass the cup along. It doesn't help that a certain customer lingers the entire time and Kihyun swears he doesn't stop staring the entire ninety minutes that Kihyun is behind the register. First day jitters are bad enough without someone watching him, so having the most gorgeous specimen in the city watching him the way he does makes him that much more anxious.

When his shift ends, Kihyun can't get out of there fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kihyun's shift isn't until the middle of the morning and he arrives right in the middle of the morning rush; it seems busier than yesterday, but at least Kihyun knows what to expect now and he can anticipate how to handle things. Mostly. He greets Minhyuk on his way in and receives not much more than a passing nod as the older male scribbles across the side of a cup and passes it along to be filled. But what truly catches Kihyun's attention is the figure standing just an arm's length from Minhyuk, taking the cups that are left on the counter and filling orders with an ease that leaves Kihyun a little befuddled. 

It's the pretty stranger from yesterday. The one he had spilled coffee on.

The stranger notices him, smiles, and all of a sudden Kihyun thinks that death might be more pleasant than suffering whatever may come from today. He had spilled coffee on one of his coworkers, on his first day of all days, and now he was going to be forced to work alongside him and hope that he wouldn’t mention that incident. 

With a deep breath that doesn’t calm him as he had hoped, Kihyun pulls an apron from one of the hooks and leaves his coat in its place, biding his time as he purposely fumbles with the ties.

Minhyuk, however, isn't having any of his time-consuming antics this morning and snaps at the brunette to hurry. "Kihyun, will you help fill orders?”

Kihyun, ever so graceful-- and still not used to the routine of things and moving in tandem with people he's never worked with before in such a confined space-- catches the edge of the counter with his hip in an attempt to keep out of Minhyuk's way and almost falls into the customer-slash-employee. He quick to right himself.

"Sorry," Kihyun mutters as he shuffles around to the other end of the counter, avoiding looking at the male next to him. He trips over a trash bin in the process. 

Minhyuk sighs a loud and exasperated sigh from behind the register

The other male, however, laughs a quiet laugh. "Are you always this clumsy, Kihyun?”

"I'm-- Uhm...." Kihyun stammers and his cheeks are red as he stands there looking every bit the fool he is. "No. I just--"

“Talk and fill." The male cuts him off mid-sentence, handing him one of the cups from the counter. "Double shot vanilla latte, no whipped cream.” 

"Yes, sir."

Kihyun takes the cup and drops the subject just like that, grateful that the male doesn't pursue his clumsiness any further. He's able to work in silence, diligently filling orders and learning more as he goes. The only thing he doesn't manage to learn is his other coworker's name, but he's not too keen on interrupting him now when they’re so busy. An hour passes like this before the crowd eases and Kihyun no longer feels like he's fighting against some imaginary clock to fill orders. With the lull, he's able to clean up little messes that have been made and refill the pots with fresh coffee.

Sometime in the middle of the morning, a young man with a head of bright blonde hair and an equally bright smile shuffles through the door and past the line of customers. He sets a clipboard on the counter and waits, expectant.

Kihyun opens his mouth to speak, but the blonde male leans over the counter and looks right past him as he speaks instead. “Good morning, Mr. Shin.”

The nameless coworker looks up from the cup in his hand and a smile blossoms across his face. “Good morning, Jooheon. You know the routine. I’ll go write up the check.” Mr. Shin finishes with his current order and steps away from the counter, snatching up the clipboard that's been left for him. “Mr. Yoo, Mr. Lee, can you handle the counter by yourselves for a few minutes?”

Minhyuk, busy at the register, answers him first. “Yes, sir.”

A long moment of silence follows before, “Mr. Yoo?”

Kihyun, sure that he looks just as dumbfounded as he feels, doesn't register that he's being spoken to, much less that he's being asked a question. He stares at the man. Mr. Shin.

Minhyuk snaps him out of his trance with a sharp call of his name. “Kihyun.”

“Yes, sir," Kihyun answers, prompt, and turns to take over for this mysterious Mr. Shin.

Minhyuk and Kihyun work together in silence, but Kihyun can feel the way that Minhyuk side-eyes him, shooting him glances when he can. There's tension and Kihyun can only pray that his best friend won't give him too much of a hard time about whatever it is that's bothering him.

Kihyun will have no such luck.

“Kihyun," Minhyuk says when Kihyun hands the last drink to it's waiting owner. "You really shouldn’t go around having googly eyes for the boss.”

The brunette pauses and shoots Minhyuk a curious look. “Boss?”

“Yeah," Minhyuk nods, crossing his arms over his chest, looking like he's ready to scold his best friend. "Shin Hoseok. He owns the shop. Probably not the best idea to stare at him like that.”

Kihyun, ever so subtle, ducks his head and moves to continue cleaning up behind the counter, feigning innocence. “What? I haven’t been staring.”

“Like hell you haven’t." Minhyuk steps in front of him, blocking his path; Kihyun, being smaller, has no option but to face the older male. "Kihyun I haven’t seen you stare at someone that hard since our history professor your freshman year and we both know how that ended.”

Annoyed, Kihyun sighs and pushes past his friend, muttering as he goes. “Not my fault he’s gorgeous.”

"He's not bad to look at, no," Minhyuk admits with a shrug. “But Kihyun, as your best friend, listen to me when I say that crushing on your new boss is not going to end well.” He stops Kihyun when he attempts to pass again, hands planted firmly on both of Kihyun’s shoulders. “I’ve been here for two years and have seen that man turn down every advance anyone has made, myself included.”

Kihyun eyes him for a long moment. He’s curious, but not up for one of Minhyuk’s dramatic stories today. 

"Don't worry, Min,” he says, shaking the male’s hands from his shoulders. "He's gorgeous, but I'm probably not his type and I'm not stupid enough to make advances towards someone who is obviously out of my league."

"I wish you would have felt the same way in history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long! I've had a lot going on and somedays, writing is like pulling teeth-- very painful and nearly impossible. Anyway! Enjoy this little update while I work on some other things! 
> 
> As always, comments are encouraged! And I love to talk with my readers so please hit me up on twitter @kyunkyunnie !!

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in two days? Must be some kind of magic! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope to keep updating frequently!
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated! You can also find me on Twitter @kyunkyunnie! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
